


Undertale Science and Smiles

by STM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is saved, Explanations, F/F, F/M, Flavour Text Chara, Fluff, Gen, Monster Science, More Fluff, Pacifist Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Science, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STM/pseuds/STM
Summary: A fluffy story about everyone being saved and getting a life on the surface that looks into the science of the Undertale universe and monster technology, I will try to avoid anti monster movements.





	1. basic explanation of monster science, biology and culture.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious about what monster science and culture might be here's a conclusion I reached, I'll be writing the actual story soon.

after being trapped underground the monsters created the X dating system where X is the year in the 8th century when the war took place so 201X is 201 years after the war when Chara fell. this has caused confusion among humans with their obsession over their own Gregorian calendar. They already had cameras able to record 3 minutes of footage and brightly coloured clothes because they put 60% of work into science for the first several hundred years, attempting to improve their lives so the underground is safe and full of homes suitable for the different species and subspecies of monster, as well as an attempt at understanding and breaking the barrier. 

Monsters are 95-99.8% magic depending on species, age or injuries which is a variety of complex, not atomic structures with weak forces between structures for holding form, and high efficiency for storing and transferring energy in various forms such as heat, light, sound, kinetic energy or magnetic energy. The remaining 0.2-5% is complex molecules of dust and crystal structures used to store information in quantum states to organise magic into a form and store long-term memories which is why Flowey has knowledge of being Asriel though can’t remember quite a lot of his childhood or have good ideas.

A SOUL (Storage Of Unique Life) is a high energy brainlike structure that uses rapidly changing patterns of magic to store and process information, it keeps track of all vital signs such as HP, ATK and DEF as well as mental state, Level Of Violence and is used to control all use of magic, it is commonly shaped like a cartoon love heart, this shape is actually 2 lobes where the left side is used for completing quick simple or logical processes such as maths, science, and some language and magic recognition and processing. The right half of the soul is used for pattern recognition, long complex problems such as creating new ideas, deciding on laws and is more responsible for complex emotion, though the whole soul of a monster contains and uses hope and compassion. A Human SOUL is more of a vessel for storing and processing the 7 traits of Courage, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance and Love. Whilst it still stores memories and is used for quick decisions such as movement and actions in combat it isn’t used as much as the human brain, a slower though more energy conserving structure which is better with image/face recognition and more suited for doing acts of violence and fighting death than the SOUL of a monster. 

A monster soul breaks on death because the sudden change in magic along with the corruption by air phasing through causes it to spontaneously combust into EXP, light, sound and some UV and x-ray radiation though not much. Boss monster souls have a bright glaze around them produces a force field strong enough to prevent air from passing through and stores a small amount of energy allowing 10-316 seconds based on how much energy is stored, the atmospheric pressure, the electromagnetic radiation *light, heat, radio, x-ray…) in the air and cause of death. Human souls aren’t damaged by exposure to physical matter and as such don’t need to expend energy on shielding and instead persist by getting energy from the vibrations of matter touching it such as moving air in the soul jars or blood flow in their body.

Contrary to common human belief a monster has unique dust for their species and need specific arrangements of their dust within the body. Grillby and other fire sprites have a central spiral of graphite and microscopic diamond crystals as a spine, tiny sheets of graphite layer with microscopic gaps between them to support limbs, clouds of oxygen at the hands feet and the head with a thin layer of oxygen around all carbon structures, and a SOUL in the lower half of the head. SnowDrakes have thin ice crystals in a skeletal structure for their wings but with larger gaps than any form of organic life and many microscopic snowflakes and ice crystals used to form cells and help organise feathers. Skeletons contain thin stalks of calcium carbonate near the centre of each bone and simple sugars in the skull and around the calcium carbonate in each bone along with some pure calcium surrounding the soul which is between their eyes and the cause of eye glowing whenever they get emotional or expend large amounts of energy. Animal-like monsters such as Alphys and Undyne have silicon dioxide and various salts and simple sugars at the centre of a microscopic cell-like structures and complex sugars and starch focused around the soul in their back of the head. Toriel and Asgores species of boss monster have a skeleton monster like structure but then with plastic like molecules and polymer chains to form the instructions for flesh and small simple forms of dust to create fur and it is these complex and plentiful structures that allows boss monsters to be so much more durable and focus more energy into their attacks without damaging their frame whilst forming the attack, along with their larger souls in the chest being protected better than that of most monsters.

All monsters live for at least several hundred years because they don’t have DNA to get ruined and their SOULs only receive small amounts of damage over time due to serious damage forcing their own dust to pass through the soul and cause the equivalent to brain damage or the scarring that builds up over centuries of use. Boss monster SOULs don’t age naturally because of the protective layer protecting them from SOUL damage from injuries and replenish the layers used in processing thoughts. 

Monster beliefs: monsters have no religion because they objectively know that SOULs are destroyed at death and as such an afterlife is impossible, as well as their knowledge of physics suggesting that nature creates life and magic without need for a supernatural though they spread a monsters’ ashes on something they love because of the portion of their memories still existing in the dust might last better if on something they had a mental connection with. They do use horoscopes but only as a joke and hopeful message, and wish on stars because they think the glittering stones can fine tune the magic behind their will and improve the outcome of events, as well as desperately needing hope. 

Monsters have boss monsters in charge because they objectively are better at handling decisions that hold so many lives in the balance without stressing their SOULs and are really good at memorising important information to the point that they are partially timeline and reset aware (seen when Asgore knows he killed you before and Toriel knows which flavour you prefer out of cinnamon and butterscotch) though monsters still vote on some decisions like what their taxes should go towards and city planning. 

Since the war scientific advances for monsters have improved them quite a bit though most of them are clearly weaker than humans, though fast healing food, shortcuts, pocket dimensions, lasers, jetpacks and superior robotics does help close the divide.


	2. The beginning of a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat Bro must be saved!  
> Warning: Asriel is in a real bad state, references to how horrible pre-game Flowey was and Sans having a form of PTSD from fighting what turned out to have been the prince thousands of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, I forgot I was writing this because of getting a replacement laptop and because I am useless trash.

"Frisk! This is all just a bad dream...! Please, wake up...!" said Toriel, Frisk got up, they felt surprisingly good given the fraction of HP they were struggling to hold onto just moments ago. After talking with their friends they decided to go on a walk back through the underground for one last time and see how things have changed and spread the news to anyone who didn't know. It was strange to see all the monsters so ready to leave behind their homes for a chance at freedom. eventually, after speaking with all the monsters they encountered and reading through the texts Sans and Toriel sent them they made it to the flower-filled room where they fell and as their research revealed their headmate Chara lay, and they found Asriel, holding back tears as they stood over the flowers to take care of them. 

"Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers." said Asriel, he gave a smile that was unable to reach his eyes.  
"please come with me, Alphys can help you," Frisk begged.  
"Frisk, please leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't, ok?" he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.  
"could you at least come and give your parents closure about what happened to you and Chara?" Frisk begged.  
"I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they never see me." tears formed in his eyes as Asriel said this.  
"I won't give up on you, I refuse to let you die again!" Frisk's eyes lit up with DETERMINATION as they said this.  
"Frisk... Without the power of all the SOULS... I can't sustain this form... In a matter of moments I... won't be me... I'll be stuck as a Flower. I don't want you to think of him as me, just think of me as I am,., a friend you knew for a short amount of time... Don't worry about me." he twisted his hands together to distract himself from the eyes he knew too well.  
"but you were fine with 1 SOUL before this, and I know I felt your SOUL in there when you were a god." Frisk reached out for his hand, DETERMINED to help him.  
"I did horrible things as Flowey... everyone has their happy ending... I don't deserve another chance." Asriel said, looking down ashamed.  
"but you saved Everyone when you became yourself, You have to let us try, if not for you than for Mum and Asgore! If it doesn't work I promise I will load the save I made just before entering this room, no one but me will have to know, I will let you stay here forever if you can't keep your SOUL, but at least let me try." Frisk begged.  
"You are even more stubborn than Chara was, you won't stop loading until I say yes... won't you...?" Asriel reluctantly took Frisk's hand in theirs and they walked off towards the River Person's boat and took it to Hotlands and proceeded in the elevators to New Home, Asriel accepting the Glamburger Frisk handed them to keep up their form for longer. Toriel gasped and just stood there as her children entered the room, trying to understand what she was seeing. Giving up on words she embraced the prince in a warm and magic filled hug, Asgore slowly approaching and joining. "Mum, Dad... I I don't know how long... I can keep this form... but I want this hug to last forever." Whilst this went on Sans decided to CHECK the kid, how could the prince, who had been gone for CENTURIES be here?

*Asriel Dreemurr HP 132.451/300 (damage from SOUL instability -0.0075/frame- effect acceleration 0.5%/sec) (Toriel healing +20HP/1sec) (Glamburger +3HP/5sec 214 sec remaining) (-5/sec lack of SOUL outer layer)  
MP 612/9000 (-6/sec SOUL instability-constant) (+5/sec Glamburger 214 sec remaining)  
*combat stats irrelevent* DEF -13/30 (Unstable form)  
LV 1 EXP 0...

Sans continued to read through all the stats, which he could only see so precisely after decades of working as a scientist, and began looking at the structure of what remained of their SOUL, trying to find an explanation and a way to help this kid, he was suddenly chilled to the bone as he recognised the weeds dust and its abilities, what the hell? why would a royal boss monster have the pellets attacks or so much determination? "hey kiddo, this is a cool turn of events, mind fillin' us in? children usually don't just come back to life." he said, avoiding giving away any information he had gained.  
"I found him near the golden flowers in the Ruins, he must have somehow been helped when the barrier broke." Frisk wasn't really lying, or even giving alternative facts, they were just holding back information.  
"the kid sure goat a golden opportunity there, weed betta' get 'em to a proper hospital, Tori is doin' a great job keepin' em together though it will take a lot of doctors if ya wanna chance at fixin' that incomplete SOUL." Sans pointed at Asriels chest revealing a misshapen SOUL with a blazing fuzzy surface and several deep cracks, leaking a pink mixture of structural and energy storing magic with dangerous levels of determination for a monster to hold.

Toriel tentatively touched the area of fur where the SOUL was displayed and tried to keep the life-saving magic inside of her son. At that moment Sans decided he'd do everything in his power to help, for Tori's sake. "this way, i know a shortcut." He grabbed Toriels wrist and walked her, asgore, Asriel, Frisk and himself into a wall which Sans had decided was really the wall of the waiting room in the New Home hospital, the split second of darkness as the necessary quantum uncertainty was used to tunnel between the points. 

the receptionist, a young female water sprite, leapt back in surprise as the group had sprung out of the sudden dark patch on the wall. "how may I hel-OH MY GOODNESS! Your Majesties, is that, no it can't be!" she stammered, rushing over to see what she needed to help with. "yep, it is the prince, i don't have a clue how either, though it won't be him soon if we don't do something about the state of his soul." Sans said, holding up his index finger telling her to stop talking. The water sprite remembered her job and pulled out a special stat scanner and gasping at the increasing rate at which Asriels HP dropped, she then rushed them off to a room in the emergency ward where a group of 3 doctors took the prince and placed him in a bed where several machines were attached to him and a drip for rapidly restoring HP and MP, before a belt was put around him raising his defense up to 10 and he was given an instant magic anesthetic. "I've never seen a SOUL in anywhere as bad a condition as this before, I don't even know how it is staying together, how can such a high concentration of DETERMINATION exist in a monster body?" the doctor was an octopus-like man with 3 bulging eyes looking over the cracks and the substance in detail much greater than Sans could manage. 

"what about the Amalgamates?" Frisk asked, "Would Dr Alphys be able to help?" suddenly a dark patch formed where Sans had stood, growing 3 dimensional again as Alphys appeared confused with a sweating Sans.  
"W w w what-t-ts gg going on!! Alphys asked, "S S Sans, w why did you teleport mm me?" Alphys stammered looking at the display on one of the machines showing Asriels SOUL. She gasped as she noticed the levels of DETERMINATION "N n n no!! H how do they have so much, I I I don't know how he can st st st still have a physical form, l let alone h how he is here." Alphys asked with shock on her face. "yeah, know anythin' about why he REALLY is here frisk?" Sans asked, his eyes going dark as he spoke.

"He's not who he was once he got the SOULS, that wasn't him." Frisk began, if they must bring out what happened so they could save Asriel then they wanted it to be clear and didn't want Alphys to think it was her fault. "W w w what are y you t talking about?" Alphys asked in confusion. "After Asriel died their dust fell on the Flowers in Asgores garden and was absorbed by the flowers, Asgore continued to care for them, using his magic so that the original Flowers would continue living in bloom for the centuries to follow." they stopped while the 2 boss monsters began crying and they tried to comfort them. "when Dr Alphys was working with DETERMINATION" she shrunk on hearing her name and the reminder of that failure, "she used the original Flower that came from the surface to test on, not knowing about the dust that it contained, once injected the DETERMINATION reawakened the memories stored in Asriels dust though without a SOUL he was incapable of feeling emotions or forming a body." Frisk continued. "W w w what? I I n never thought th that c c could happen, I just wanted something to store SOULS in and break the b b barrier." Alphys curled up feeling terrible. "It wasn't your fault, and it is because of you that he is recovering now. When he absorbed the SOULS of all humans and monsters he became a god and with his new found love and compassion he used the power to break the barrier, and returned all the SOULS to their owners." Frisk decided not to mention the 12 years of outside of barrier time that passed whilst Flowey used the DETERMINATION to loop time, or how they killed basically everyone over and over with this power, seeing them as nothing but toys, or How Sans always beat them as he slowly slipped into the spiral of depression that made him as lazy as people think he is, and they really didn't want to mention how they now hold the power to RESET and used it so they could survive all the attacks and the dozens of times they were killed or did something horribly wrong like accidentally killing Undyne or their Mum.

"Th that would b be a g good explanation of what happened w with the flower, and would be useful information to use for s separating the amalgamates." Alphys stammered, she looked over the different dust particles and flower fragments that made up Asriels body. and how they were connected and checked the massive files of notes on her phone on how to heal the SOUL, she was going to FIX her mistake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully, this wasn't pure cringe, if it was than feel free to call me whatever you want in the comments. Please tell me how I can improve or any mistakes I made whilst writing, I try to pick up what I can with Grammarly and how things sound with my screen reader though I still probably made a lot ofthis terrible to read. Also, how did I go with writing the characters, I used Asriels end game quotes at the start to get the idea of how he speaks, so hopefully that worked out. Have a great day!!


	3. The fallen rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a new beta reader, ANON_FROM_THE_FUTURE so hopefully, I won't have as many mistakes anymore.  
> Yay! he's all better! Goat bro lives. Now to clunkily introduce the humans who had their SOULs returned by Asriel when all the monsters got theirs back. Also, I decided that not all the fallen would have been children, I don't remember it being mentioned that they were, Toriel just refers to them as such because she is thousands of years old and she saw them as innocent so she would have thought of them as children. If this is a bad idea let me know and I will change it to them all being kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! this time I didn't take like 4 freaking months, Yippy! Yes, I am that childish to make the names and traits share the first letter.

Alphys frantically worked with 4 other doctors ,who were specially trained in SOUL surgery and dust impurity, as she applied a small weak DETERMINATION collecting device to the cuts, allowing an old psychic doctor to slowly and cautiously remove each little piece of plant matter from around and even slightly inside the SOUL, and eventually begin adjusting the position of Asriel's dust into the appropriate places. This allowed the SOUL to be slightly less unstable, reducing the rate at which HP and MP dropped, though without the high DETERMINATION concentrations there was no longer much of a buffer against death. after closely examining the basic particles of magic that made up Asriels SOUL and days of carefully working on how they are decaying and the regeneration fighting this decay Alphys was able to find a way to rebuild what was not correctly formed with help from the king and ex-queen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Toriel and Asgore entered a larger operating room where a team of healers and a surgeon specializing in SOUL anatomy using a sturdy low damage scalpel removed small fragments from the outer layer of their SOULs and placed them into suspended animation containers where they were fed large quantities of a simple blank self-replicating form of magic to grow the fragments. These pieces were then sent them to a lab where Alphys worked on examining the pieces and getting them to combine into the prince's replication instructional magic. After several days of Asriel being on the drip, Alphys had produced what she needed and began using it along with a magic attracting magnet to stitch together the SOUL with the new tissue and basic coating.

Over the following hours, the sleeping effects were removed from Asriel. He awoke with a weak yet real smile on his face to find his parents and Frisk standing over him. "Asriel, thank goodness you're ok!" Toriel was beaming. "Dr Alphys was able to replicate the magic and structures that made up your SOUL by using some of the regenerating Glaze from over our SOULs! I'm so happy to see that it worked!" Toriel enveloped her child in a massive hug. Asriel managed to weakly raise one arm to return the hug as Frisk and Asgore joined in the embrace. "When you're ready, there are some people that would like to thank you for what you did for them," Frisk said, smiling at Asriel. "What did I do? You were the one who helped me remember who I was." Asriel replied in a soft voice, only now beginning the slow process of regaining control over himself and having a whole SOUL. "When you returned all the SOULs to their owners, you put the human SOULs back into their bodies and as a result. Alphys was able to work with a group of engineers and create robotic parts to keep them going. Compared to healing you, it was easy." Frisk gave them a thumbs up and a big smile. Chara was so proud of their bro. 

When Asriel was ready, 6 humans walked into the room all looking happy despite the pieces of machinery that replaced parts of their bodies, stepping forward as Frisk introduced each one:  
"This is Penny. She's 7 and fell down here in 1096X (1963CE/AD). You might remember her as the cyan SOUL of PATIENCE who used knives and band-aids when Omega Flowey attacked me," said Frisk as a small dark-skinned girl with dark brown hair in faded red ribbons, a button nose, a small, cute smile, blue eyes and a red dress with white sleeves and black boots stepped forward, taking her time with her mechanical right leg and replacement stomach and right lung, and held out her hand to the prince who took it. "Pleased to meet you! Thanks for putting my SOUL back inside of me." She continued smiling as if she had never died horribly in an underground prison. "You're not upset about having died due to my father's declaration of war?" Asriel said, completely lost. "It hurt, but so did the way my parents and racist bullies treated me. Besides now I have every book available on a magic portable phone that doesn't need the cord, and yummy food can remove the hurties, and I have a metal leg to replace the one that was caught on the spike when I died." Penny had a wide grin as she held up the phone with 'Peter Rabbit' opened up on the screen.

"This is Christopher. He's 19 and fell in 898X (1765CE). He has the orange SOUL of Bravery." A tanned, muscle-bound man with a short black beard, messy hair covered by a manly bandana, a pinkish-brown coat made more of patches and pockets than the original faded leather, frayed woolen pants, leather boots and gloves that had become pink over the past centuries due to decay, and a metal device where his heart would have been. "I must be the luckiest explorer ever! Not only did I discover a new land and species, but an entire civilization, and I get to awaken in a world where travelling and spreading my discoveries will be so easy as this young lady tells me it is with these 'intern-nets' and 'air-o-planes'. Also, I had my bad blood cured." He gave 2 thumbs up and a massive grin, genuinely grateful that he died of poison in Snowdin forest 250 years ago so he could wake up here. "I'm so glad that you are fine with how things turned out, sorry about what you left behind," Asriel said. "What? The world where my Mum died in childbirth, my sister died of what Frisk calls "new-monia" and my father got killed by a dirty cut? This is way better, although getting a violent heart attack like that wasn't that nice a way to go." He smiled as he patted his chest implant " Sorry. Those were supposed to be diluted in a potion to get litres of soft drink per berry." Asriel said.

"This is Iris. She's 14, and fell in 807X (1674CE) she possesses the SOUL of Integrity" She gracefully leapt forward and curtsied for the prince. She was small, lean, pale, and had medium length blonde hair in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way whilst she moved. She wore a recently cleaned tutu, ballet shoes, and a patched-up silk leotard. She had a metal band covering her neck and through the shape of her leotard, there was something going down her spine. "You are not like any of the human princes I was made to perform for. You show a compassionate moral code, and would clearly not do the HORRIBLE things they did to me. I don't blame anyone for my death, it was my fault for dancing on slippery wet stones and falling into the water where I broke my back and drowned. Also, just like everyone else, I love the future! This 'MePod' holds an entire orchestra of musical possibilities, plus new sounds instruments could never make." She then stuck her hand into a small pocket that was sewn onto the side of her leotard and "Death By Glamour" blared out. Iris spun out of the room to dance in the streets of new home.

"This is Peter. He's 32 and fell in 671X (1538CE). he has the purple SOUL of PERSEVERANCE." a tall, brown-haired, skinny man walked forward. He wore old but well kept black cloth pants, a white shirt with wooden buttons, and a nice woollen vest with a wooden pair of armless glasses (see link in description) that had the left lens popped out supported on his nose. The left side of his face was made of metal and various plastics, and he had a camera with a purple light for a left eye and a normal brown eye on his right. "I am so honoured to meet the prince of this great kingdom. You monsters did better with this mountain than my lord was able to do with the massive lands under his power, and it is wonderful to be awakened in an age where scholarly pursuits are not only no longer limited by the church, but are encouraged and funded by leaders and large businesses! Also, these new parts are fascinating!" Peter gently rubbed at the plastic coated circuits used to make a cheek, smiling at his ability to feel it. "My king demanded me to go here, despite my high risk of death because he didn't value life. The fact that my soul could be used to save everyone before it was returned, due to me falling to my death, is a great outcome."

" This is Katelyn, she is 17 and fell in 974X (1838CE). her SOUL is green with KINDNESS." The young lady stepped forward and politely curtsied. She put a small plate of cookies beside Asriel's bed on the chest of drawers and smiled. She was tall, had honey blonde hair tied back in a bun, green eyes, and a naturally smiling face. She wore a green skirt, long-sleeved green top, and a stained apron, and had a robot right arm. "Hello, how have you been recovering? I hope it's been well. Dr Alphys did a great job healing my burns and fixing my injuries from heat exhaustion. I'm so glad that I could help save an entire species, and this new arm to replace the laser damage is really useful while cooking!" She spoke rather quickly with a lot of passion and moved her arms about while talking. "Also I made a great new friend in Undyne! She taught me about these moving illustrations with swords and cute blushes called Anime, and she loves to cook. I'm so glad to be among such a kind group of people." Kate then walked off to start watching Dragonball with Alphys and Undyne. There was a lot of catching up to do in this newfound human internet received with a satellite Alphys put on the mountain peak.

"This is James. He's 25 and fell in 1028X (1895CE). his pursuit for JUSTICE is shown by his yellow SOUL" A lean man of average height with black hair and eyes and a small bit of stubble walked forward wearing jeans, a short sleeve button shirt with a checkered pattern, a vest with a sheriff's star, a thick leather belt with a revolver in its holster and a cowboy hat and boots. He had multiple big patches of fake skin, and several internal organs had been replaced. His clothes had been the most torn. "While I cannot forgive the king for starting the war or for stabbing and burning me to gain my SOUL, I cannot deny that obtaining my SOUL was necessary for breaking the barrier. We have all been restored, and in some cases improved such as this new liver that stops me getting hangovers, so I see nothing to gain in holding a grudge against the King when he made his decision for the sake of the lives and freedom of his entire species in such a difficult situation." James then tipped his hat and left the young prince to continue sleeping and improving his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned something new whilst writing this, whilst the first reading glasses were invented as early as 1255 and were used by monks and scholars they had to be held in place or apply pressure to the nose up until the 1700s when arms were finally invented for them, yes it took over 400 years to figure out that they could be held in place by the ears, what the hell humanity! http://www.museumofvision.org/exhibitions/?key=44&subkey=4&relkey=35  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glasses  
> Also, I got bored and decided to look up when plastic became commonplace in making toys and found it was originally made back in the 1860s to reduce the slaughter of elephants for ivory billiard balls.  
> http://www.plastics-themag.com/applications/christmas-plastic-toys-in-vogue/plastic-shakes-up-the-toy-industry

**Author's Note:**

> You made it, tell me what you thought, I love comments!! please point out how I can improve or any mistakes I made I want to get good.


End file.
